Lo que no se puede evitar
by Naghi-tan
Summary: La cocina es un lugar ideal para crear platillos apasionados ¿Quieres pasar a comprobarlo?


**Título: **Lo que no se puede evitar

**Autor: **Naghi_Tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personajes o pareja:** Sanji/Roronoa Zoro

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Género:** Romance

**Advertencias: **Slash, sexo puro y rudo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos pronto.

**Resumen: **La cocina es un lugar ideal para crear platillos apasionados ¿Quieres pasar a comprobarlo?

**Dedicado a: **LunaPieces Roronoa

**Número de Palabras: **

**Tabla: **Tabla de Helados #003, Chocolate Blanco

**Grupo: **Fandom Insano

**Capitulo Único**

Llevaban más de un mes en constante guerra, cualquier cosa, por mínimo que fuera, los hacia estallar, y todo por un comentario que el espadachín de la tripulación le había hecho al rubio_ "Siempre lo mismo cocinero"_, Sanji había malinterpretado aquello como un reproche hacia su comida, cosa que le molestó en demasía ¿Siempre lo mismo? ¿A qué se refería? Todos los días se mataba preparando diferentes platillos, los inventaba, los estudiaba, ¡Inclusive tomaba en cuenta los gustos de los chicos!

Y ahí estaba Sanji, sentado en su cocina —sí, porque él se la pasaba más tiempo en aquel lugar del barco—, revisando aquellos libros de cocina que escribía, claro que tenía buena memoria, —¡Faltaba más!— pero de tantos elaborados platillos que preparaba, a veces no confiaba en su memoria. No admitiría que lo que Zoro había dicho le afectaba y mucho.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, encendiendo uno y llevándoselo a la boca —no es que fuera a ponérselo en la oreja—, cerró el libro y se dejó caer hacia adelante, colocando su torso en la mesa, se sentía agobiado, suspiró, dejando salir el humo del cigarro. Observó por el ojo de buey como la oscuridad absorbía todo a su paso, los únicos despiertos eran Zoro, quien le había tocado aquella noche hacer guardia, y él.

No podía dormir, el insomnio crónico que tenía desde que se había peleado con el espadachín no mermaba, y aun así, se decía que no le afectaba, que aquellas palabras no habían herido su orgullo. Se negaba a aceptar que lo que tenía era depresión, una depresión tan severa que no podía ni con su alma. Chopper había tratado de convencerle de que descansar a como era debido, más no entendía por qué Sanji se aferraba a la idea de crear un platillo tan perfecto.

Todos los mugiwara —incluyendo a Zoro, aunque este lo negara—, estaban preocupados, día tras día, noche tras noche, Sanji se empeñaba a cocinar a la perfección, quería crear algo único. ¿Cuántos platillos no creó ese mes? ¿Cuánto Luffy no fue feliz por comer más de lo debido? Estaba volviéndose un obsesivo en la cocina, las chicas trataban de convencerlo con que su comida ya era perfecta, ¡todo estaba a su punto! Y no entendían que ahí estaba el problema, que Sanji quería armonizar los sabores.

Le ponía el corazón a cada receta, prácticamente le hacia el amor a cada platillo, porque para él, el cocinar era un placer exquisito, un chef tenía que hacer que sus comensales sintieran aquellas emociones, tan intensas, a como lo era él, tan apasionado a como solía ser.

.

.

.

Desde el nido de cuervo Zoro podía ver claramente como la luz de la cocina iluminaba aquella oscuridad, entrecerró su único ojo sano, nuevamente el cocinero se desvelaría preparando otra receta. Chistó molesto, el cocinero no había entendido lo que quería dale a entender: Que por más que peleasen, por más que se insultasen, él sentiría aquella misma emoción con la que veía a Sanji, siempre sería lo mismo al verle sonreír, cocinar o rabiar.

Había querido explicarle aquello a Sanji, pero este no le dejaba, siempre que trataba de acercársele o Sanji estaba cocinando o simplemente peleaban sin saber cuál era el motivo. Tomó la botella de sake que siempre llevaba cuando le tocaba vigía y tomó un trago enorme. Un mes había pasado desde aquello y se sentía frustrado, el cocinero se negaba a reaccionar y sobre todo a escuchar. Ese maldito narcisista estaba herido y ambos eran orgullosos. Se rascó la cabeza con desespero, no iba a sobajarse más, si el idiota no le dejaba explicarse haya él. Miró el cielo estrellado, dada la posición era apenas la media noche. Se sentía estúpido, la tensión que había entre ellos iba aumentando más y más, y sentía que explotaría en cualquier instante.

Escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, se extrañó ya que cuando Sanji estaba de obsesivo en la cocina, no salía para nada, se encerraba en sí mismo y eso le irritaba. Vio salir a un pálido y demacrado cocinero, Zoro exhaló el aire que sin darse cuenta retenía, al parecer el rubio trataba de despejarse, vio como inhalaba de su cigarro y tiraba el humo con un resoplido, le vio tirar la colilla al mar y quedarse parado viendo a la nada.

Algo en su interior le decía que lo intentara una vez más, que le explicara a ese inseguro cejas de diana, que no hablaba de su cocina, que su comida era pasable —porque no le inflaría su ego, suficiente tenían los mugiwara con que Sanji fuera un tarado—, y que dejara de obsesionarse por tonterías que no valían la pena.

Se levantó, él no era de pensar en el cómo, si no de actuar, el estratega era el cocinero no él. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta de que Sanji ya no estaba, seguramente se había metido a la cocina. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, echó un vistazo alrededor, todo estaba en total calma. ¿Qué le diría? Obvio que le diría que era un estúpido inseguro de sí mismo, ¡Que habían entrenado dos años para perfeccionarse en lo que sabían manejar! Y que no dudaba que algo había aprendido en esos dos años mientras estaban separados. Se masajeó el cuello y entró cual tromba, dispuesto a enfrentarse —y si podía a darle tunda— al cocinero. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando le advirtió cocinando con esmero, concentrado en las sartenes y en la preparación de algo que se veía de sobra que le gustaba. Se quedó de piedra al verle sonreír cual niño, como si estuviera entretenido con el juguete que más le gustaba. Y aún más se sorprendió cuando Sanji le dirigió la palabra alegremente.

—Lo logré marimo— su sonrisa socarrona iluminaba su rostro— ¡Siéntate y agradece que serás el primero en probar este exquisito manjar!

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el Sanji que extrañaba, el ególatra y pomposo. Zoro entrecerró su ojo derecho y obedeció solo porque así le apetecía, no porque se lo ordenaran.

Lo vio a Sanji moverse con soltura, buscando la vajilla y sirviendo con esmero aquello que parecía carne, enseguida la cocina se embargó de un aroma a especies, seguido de uno dulzón, Zoro sintió como su cuerpo era embargado por los aromas.

Desde donde estaba podía ver como el cocinero decoraba la carne con una salsa blanca, tan blanca como la leche. Sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios.

Sanji se acercó a él, y le colocó en frente su nueva creación, Zoro se fijó que era delicado hasta para dejar el trato sobre la mesa, vio que le dejaba unos cubiertos enfrente.

—Espera a que regrese— le dijo Sanji severo—, hay un vino que sé que acompañará perfectamente.

El espadachín asintió, no le miró el rostro, estaba atento a aquella quimera que tenía delante suyo, porque para él aquello era muy extraño, que el cejas de diana fuera tan amable de repente le hacía dudar en probar su comida, quizás y se había vuelto loco y le intentaba envenenar, lo dudó, Sanji no desperdiciaría la comida de esa forma.

Analizó lo que había delante suyo, podía distinguir cuadros de papa, nuez encima de la carne, el aroma a ajo le indicaba que era un ingrediente más, pudo observar las escalonias y la cebolla que estaban en rodajas. Lo que no reconoció fue aquella salsa blanca.

—¿Qué tanto miras el plato?— Zoro logró ocultar su sobresalto, no había notado en qué momento Sanji había llegado— No tiene nada malo.

—Huele dulce, cocinero— espetó ladeando la cabeza y alzando su ceja derecha—, no me gustan las cosas dulces.

—Ya lo sé, imbécil— respondió, mientras servía vino en dos copas—, por eso me vino genial que tú vinieras.

—¿Me quieres matar?— rugió molesto— No voy a probar…

—Cállate y come— Sanji le dejó la copa de vino a un lado y se sentó frente al espadachín, cruzó sus piernas y sorbió de su copa un poco de aquel líquido carmesí—, no critiques hasta que te lo termines, así veremos si mi cocina sigue siendo la misma.

—No,— dijo tajantemente— ¡Esto es absurdo! Tiene un mes que andas encerrado en la cocina, no pienso probar nada hasta que zanjemos esta absurda situación.

—No hay nada que decir, —suspiró—solo quería que vieran que yo tengo más cosas que otorgarles.

—¿Cómo qué?—Zoro no entendía, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello? Sanji cocinaba muy bien, es más, cada día se superaba así mismo, siempre lo hacía, pero desde que se habían separado por esos dos largos años, le veía reacio a acercársele, como si su presencia le disgustase. Salvo contadas ocasiones le trataba como antaño— ¿Qué te ocurre? Dímelo, porque ya estoy harto de todo esto.

—¡Joder! ¡Entiéndeme!— gritó exasperado, levantándose violentamente y haciendo trastabillar la mesa —¡Dos putos años en Kamabakka fueron aterradores! Mi cordura trastabilló y mis ideales se quebraron—, Sanji se acercó a Zoro y le miró furico— ¡No debería sentirme atraído por los hombres! Pero ¡Joder! ¡Yo amo a las mujeres! Y…

—¿Por quién te sientes atraído?— algo dentro del espadachín demandaba saberlo, le importaba poco que Sanji tuviera un conflicto emocional, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era saber por quién se sentía atraído.

—No te incumbe, —respondió molesto—te estoy diciendo que te comas lo que preparé, no que me interrogues.

—Me niego a comer hasta que me lo digas, —el espadachín estaba molesto, desde el comienzo de su viaje no le había importado sentirse atraído por alguien, es más, eso le importaba poco, hasta que el cocinero llegó como una tromba desmoronando todo a su paso. Nunca le había dicho nada, no por temor al rechazo, sino porque a Sanji no le gustaban los hombres, así que prefería tener esa relación de enemistad con él— ¿Es Ussop? ¿Luffy? ¿Acaso Franky?

Sanji arqueó su ceja visible, para después mostrar su rostro más furico.

—¿Eh?— contuvo el grito, no quería despertar a sus damas— ¿Por qué llegas a esas conclusiones marimo mierdoso? ¿Quién te dijo que era de uno de la tripulación?

Ahí a Zoro todo le valió, no iba a permitir que por un desliz del cejas de caracol este se marchara de la tripulación, en ese momento todo ocurrió tan rápido, el espadachín se levantó violentamente y jaló una silla para atracar la puerta de la enfermería, para después atracar la puerta principal de la cocina.

Zoro lo sopesó bien, si hacia algo, era violación con todas las de la ley, y como segundo al mando debía de cuidar a todos sus nakama y poner el ejemplo, pero también tenía que tratar de evitar que abandonaran a la tripulación.

—Si lo que quieres es coger, —dijo con la voz más masculina que Sanji le había escuchado, poniéndole los pelos de punta— aquí estoy— lo dijo quitándose el hobi, quedando en pantalones, haramaki y botas, mostrando su bronceada piel, dejando en segundo lugar el platillo.

—Joder…

.

.

.

Sanji estaba empalmado, y se reusaba a admitir que le ponía ver a Zoro tan entregado, aunque no quería, se relamió el labio inferior. Tenía dos opciones: Huir de aquello y tratar de no reprenderse por idiota o quedarse y hacer lo que su cuerpo quería, con la consecuencia de recriminarse más adelante.

—Estúpido cabeza de lechuga, —lo insultó para no perder la costumbre, porque si quería, ¿Cuántas noches no soñó por aquel momento? No de la forma cursi, sino de la forma en la cual se despertaba con una fuerte erección y tenía que bañarse con agua tan fría que calaba en lo más hondo. —¿No te estas burlando de mí?— tenía que tantear terreno, porque lo que menos quería eran las burlas del espadachín.

Para que Sanji se diera cuenta de que no bromeaba, Zoro caminó hacia él y lo recostó en el sillón de la cocina, acomodándose entre sus piernas y restregándole su erección, seguido de las torpes manos que trataban de desabrocharle el saco.

Las manos del rubio no se quedaron quietas, acariciaron la espalda y el pecho de su ahora recién amante, sintiendo aquella aspereza, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como Zoro se deshacía de sus zapatos, quitándose en el proceso las botas.

Sintió como el espadachín delineaba con la lengua su cuello, peto y pezones, y evitaba besarle decentemente, parecía ser que lo hacía a propósito, el resto de las ropas fueron volando hacia el suelo, hasta que el par estaba completamente desnudos, la piel de ambos contrastaba: uno bronceado y el otro tan pálido a pesar de llevar toda una vida en el mar.

Las manos agarraban miembros contrarios, masturbándose lentamente, Sanji no quería ser el pasivo, en ese momento deseaba enterrarse entre las firmes nalgas del espadachín, sodomizarlo y marcarle esa bronceada piel. Con las piernas lo atrajo hacia él para devorarle los labios, en aquel momento ambos luchaban por apoderarse de la cavidad bucal del contrario, realizando una danza con la lengua, ganando el cocinero. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el que había acabado arriba había sido el propio cocinero, quien se concentró en darle placer al espadachín, mordió, chupó y succionó desde las orejas hasta las puntas de los pies, le estaba gustando escuchar los roncos gemidos del segundo al mando.

—Si te pones así con el juego preliminar—le susurró al oído—, me imagino cuando te la mame.

Zoro abrió su ojo derecho, sorprendido por las palabras de Sanji, al quien vio cómo se deslizaba hacia su miembro y lo observaba con sumo deleite.

—Ya imaginaba que aquí abajo tu pelo sería verde— señaló sonriendo para enseguida engullir por completo el falo de su amante, quien arqueó la espalda por la nueva sensación.

—Y tú— dijo entre jadeos —, ya sabía que te gustaba tener la verga entre la boca…

Sanji como respuesta sacó el pene de su boca y lo delineó con la lengua, ¡Oh, sí! El estar encerrado en Kamabakka le había enseñado muchas cosas.

Sin desatender el miembro del espadachín, siguió engullendo aquel pene que palpitaba y secretaba líquido pre seminal, descendió su mano derechas hacia los testículos y los comenzó a masajear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro veía como la cabeza rubia de Sanji subía y bajaba, dándole aquel placer que ni con masturbarse había sentido. Deseaba que fuera más deprisa, y en un reflejo comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de la boca de Sanji. Gimió un poco más alto, porque las ganas de dejarse correr estaban presentes, y se quejó cuando el cocinero se detuvo, le vio pararse y buscar entre la alacena, sacando un frasco pequeño y transparente.

Se molestó, porque ya sabía que era aquel líquido.

—¿Así que ya estabas preparado para el otro?— reprochó entre dientes, no quiso que sonara así, pero eso llamó la atención de Sanji, quien ya se había arrodillado delante de Zoro.

—Siéntate alga celosa, —se burló— este lubricante era para los dos, si es que te interesa saberlo.

Eso dejó al espadachín callado, sin darse cuenta se había sentado y Sanji le levantaba las piernas para ponerlas en sus hombros, hasta que la lengua del rubio que se adentraba en su trasero le hizo salir de ese trance.

—¿Dónde… dónde aprendiste esto?— preguntó mordiéndose los labios, tratando de no echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y es que la lengua de Sanji se movía en círculos, dándole una sensación por lo más extraña, sintió como salía y entraba, simulando pequeñas embestidas, ya sabía lo que el ceja de sushi quería, y no se opondría, porque le daba lo mismo, dar y recibir no le daba miedo, con ambas manos jaló el cabello de Sanji.

—Escuchando marimo— respondió cuando dejó de juguetear—, no sabes lo horrible que era escuchar que algunos okama gimieran…

—Pero te dio curiosidad— se rió Zoro, risa que se borró de inmediato cuando un fino dedo lleno de lubricante se abría paso a su entrada.

—Relájate marimo— susurró mientras movía en círculos y se adentraba lentamente con su dedo.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan delicado con los hombres?— preguntó con sorna el espadachín, jalando al rubio y poniéndolo entre sus piernas—, entra de una buena vez, cejas de marica.

—Vaya que eres impaciente, —ronroneó mientras se lubricaba el miembro, una cosa era que a Zoro le gustase el dolor, y otra muy diferente era que si entraba de golpe, el que saldría adolorido sería él— ¿Con cuántos lo haz echo antes que yo?— preguntó, porque tanta predisposición le parecía extraño.

—¿Cuenta si es con mis dedos?— se rió Zoro, aunque, sí, antes se había acostado con unos cuantos, no era virgen de verga, pero sí de culo.

—Nah— le restó importancia, él no lo decía enserio, solo era mero jugueteo.

Ya lubricado y encima del espadachín, comenzó a adentrarse, sintió como su miembro se habría paso en la estrechez de su nakama, sintió el calor de su interior, y por Dios que era increíble.

—Joder marimo, —jadeó, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de su amante, dejando pequeños besos y lamidas— todo en ti es tan…

Zoro le cayó, alzó el rostro del rubio y le besó, con un beso tan demandante, tan caliente de esos de los cuales te hacen gemir por más, movió sus caderas para que el rubio comenzara el vaivén.

Y así lo hizo Sanji, sacaba y metía con rapidez su miembro, con la mano derecha masturbaba a su pareja y con la izquierda sostenía todo su peso.

Un sonido por lo más indecente se dejaba escuchar en la cocina, los testículos de Sanji golpeaban el trasero de Zoro y eso hacía que el chapoteo fuera más incesante.

Zoro quería sentir más, quería sentirlo más adentro, que fuera salvaje…

—Cejas de sushi, —gimió al sentir que el nombrado golpeaba su próstata— no soy mujer.

Y es que esa era la forma más indirecta que le daría, porque con eso le estaba pidiendo por más.

El cuerpo perlado de sudor del cocinero se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose consigo al moreno, dejándolo arriba y a Sanji con las piernas flexionadas.

Zoro entendió rápido cuando las caderas del rubio se movían adentrándose aún más, y sintió que una mano le pellizcaba los pezones, así que aun al ser espadachín demostraría que tan fuertes eran sus piernas.

Subió y bajó tan deprisa, inclinándose hacia adelante, lamiendo los labios de su amante, y con su propia mano masturbándose, aquello era sumamente glorioso, sintió una punzada en el pene, y cerró su ojo sano, dejándose llevar por el clímax, que le daba leves descargas por la columna, manchando el abdomen del cocinero.

Sanji recostó al espadachín y le envistió con violencia, ya había dejado satisfecho a su amante, ahora seguía él.

Movió sus caderas, entró y salió tan rudamente y sintió como la entrada de Zoro se iba encogiendo más y más. No pudo contenerse, con una última estocada, llenó al espadachín, sufriendo de esa marea orgásmica, esa que dejaba leve convulsiones y sacaba la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ni bien habían terminado de vestirse cuando Sanji obligó a Zoro a sentarse, tenía que recalentar el platillo, en eso estaba, cuando Zoro comenzó a hablarle.

—¿Por qué te empeñas a hacer notar que tus comidas son mejores?

El rubio encendió un cigarro, se tomó su tiempo en responderle, el espadachín suspiró, pensando que no obtendría respuesta, recargó su barbilla en su mano izquierda.

—Siempre he sabido que a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces, —dijo mientras el humo salía con las palabras—cuando cocinaba, se me hacía injusto que los demás no pudieran comer algo acaramelado ¿¡Cuantos platillos se pueden hacer con un ingrediente dulce!? Son demasiadas, sé que a todos ustedes les he hecho —cuando tengo ganas— sus comidas favoritas, y es pesado, no digo que no pueda hacerlo, así que en los dos años, aparte de aprender técnicas de cocina para reparar el cuerpo, también comencé a experimentar con los ingredientes que menos les gustaban.

Zoro arqueó una ceja, no había notado aquello, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que la primera semana cuando se habían peleado, Sanji hizo poca carne, ahí había pensado que la comida escaseaba, pero nunca escuchó a Luffy quejarse, al contrario, comía más pero saludable.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para que Luffy no lo notara?

—Hay verduras que adoptan el sabor más intenso, —sonrió traviesamente— el apio, el brócoli, —enumeró con los dedos— la berenjena, la calabaza, el chayote… solo para nombrar algunos, son las que más se adaptan, —comenzó a servir el platillo, ahora con arroz blanco— hay que engañar al paladar.

Zoro solo asintió, porque de cocina no sabía nada, eso se lo dejaba a Sanji, que para eso estaba en la tripulación.

—Con Ussop fue más fácil, —Sanji le colocó el plato que humeaba—a él lo único que no le gustan las setas.

—Sí, — tomó la cuchara y cogió un poco de arroz— eso se vive diciéndonos. ¿No vas a comer?

—La segunda semana, —negó con la mano— hice pollo con setas y verduras.

—Bueno, —masticó lo que llevaba en la boca—no solo hiciste eso, —dijo después de tragar— la verdad ya no me acuerdo.

—Fue pura carne blanca— había tomado asiento frente al otro y se acomodó de forma que todo su cuerpo ocupara el sillón, reposando su espalda en la pared—, camufla el color de las setas. Podrás comerlo, pero no te darás cuenta de lo que es.

Poco a poco Zoro se fue enterando de lo que Sanji hacía para que los víveres rindieran, lo que hacía para sus damas —lo que hizo que le mirara molesto—, pero no dijo nada, le gustaba la alegría con la que el rubio hablaba, tan animado, si el amor de él eran las katanas, la de Sanji era la cocina.

Lo mínimo que tenía que hacer para recompensarle era saborear lo que le había servido. Comenzó con las escalonias que tenían esa salsa blanca, que por más que trataba de descifrarlo… no podía, tenía el sabor de todos los ingredientes y un saborcito particularmente dulzón, que extrañamente no le empalagaba ni le molestaba.

Demoró lo que tuvo que demorar, y escuchaba atentamente lo que el otro platicaba, notó que a Sanji se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio, pero sabía que por ser casi las cuatro de la mañana ya no intentaría dormir. No podía con la duda, tenía que saberlo.

—¿Qué es esta salsa blanca?

—Chocolate blanco— sonrió picaron—, es un dulce en la comida.

Zoro le vio arqueando la ceja de su ojo tuerto, no reconocería que le había gustado… removió el arroz bañándolo con esa salsa y añadiéndole carne lo comió, siendo esta la última cucharada que quedaba.

—Nada mal cocinero— dijo tomándose el vino de un solo trago.

Y ambos guardaron silencio, sabedores de que con esa noche, nada sería igual.

—Lava los trastos marimo— Sanji encendió otro cigarro y le dio una calada.

—Ese es tu trabajo cocinero— dio una respuesta mientras se paraba y planeaba irse a dormir.

—¡Serás cabrón!

… Tal vez no, ellos se seguirían tratando de igual manera.

Fin

**Notas de Naghi…** neee, sigan leyendo abajo.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Chopper en verdad trataba de dormir, estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no escuchar aquellos sonidos tan extraños.

Escuchó un quejido y contuvo las ganas de salir a ver lo que sucedía, se tapó las orejas con sus patitas superiores, debía de ser fuerte.

—¡Oh! ¡Marimo!— la voz de Sanji hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, el cocinero probablemente estaba sufriendo.

.

.

.

**Notas de Naghi-Tan: **Lo que cocinó Sanji fue: Estofado de ternera con chocolate blanco.

No, claro que no me inventé el platillo, pero aquí en el fic fue Sanji el que se lo inventó, soy consciente de que este platillo es francés y dado que en un SBS Oda dijo de qué nacionalidad serían los mugiwara (siendo Sanji de Francia), aproveché para vincularlos.

No me gusta hacer fic´s hard sin que tengan una historia, así que por eso el disgusto de ambos, entrego quince fics que tengo que hacer y solo escribiré fics con más historia, de echo… escribo fics hetero sin lemon XD sin más…

Tchao!

**P.d. **LunaPieces, espero te haya gustado.


End file.
